


Behind the Fountain

by saranuru



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: help this is so bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27500968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saranuru/pseuds/saranuru
Summary: a really cheesy sfw kaokoko fanfic
Relationships: Seta Kaoru/Tsurumaki Kokoro
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Behind the Fountain

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this sounds like i took a shit on my keyboard and published whatever it typed, i have nobody to proofread for me or ask help lol

The fans cheering, the sweat on Kaoru’s forehead, and the yellow lights of the light sticks all became a blur when Kaoru felt her cheeks burning. She had stared a bit too long at the lead singer, Kokoro, while she was rapping. Sekai Nobbinobi Treasure was the last song on the setlist, yet it felt like it lasted a whole 10 songs. Kaoru was trying her best, but she began to mess up near the end. Her face turned bright red when she thought that maybe a fan or her band mates had noticed her playing worsen. 

Whenever she moved her fingers she felt over cognizant of it, even paying attention to how her fingers moved. When she wasn’t in such a panic she played fluidly like it was a second nature. “I hope nobody notices… Why am I feeling like this?” Kaoru thought to herself. Eventually it ended, Hagumi looked over at Kaoru with a smile that faltered. The fans cheered as the band said their goodbyes. 

Backstage each member grabbed water and dried off their sweat. There was the usual banter from Hello, Happy World after a show, Hagumi talking to Kanon, while Kokoro looked for Michelle. Kaoru couldn’t find it in herself to speak, so she silently retreated to the limousine that the black suits usually arrange after a show. 

When they entered Misaki was already sitting inside, everyone had their usual cheerful and loud conversations together while Kaoru sat alone. They arrived at the Tsurumaki Estate, filing out of the car. Hagumi insisted everyone join her in a game of tag, after some persuading Misaki and Kanon joined in. 

“Sorry everyone! I don’t feel like playing tag right now! I have to go do something, but I’ll be right back!!” Kokoro said to the girls.

They gave her the okay while Kokoro grabbed Kaoru by the arm and dragged her behind the fountain. In the distance Kanon counting to 10 could be heard, Hagumi and Misaki nowhere to be seen.

“K-Kokoro?” Kaoru exclaimed. 

She let go of her hand, Kaoru could only hope she didn’t notice her palms sweating.

“You didn’t smile much today Kaoru! Why is that?” Kokoro turned her head to the side with a concerned look on her face.

Kaoru was blushing and sweating, more than she ever had. Each breath was shaky and short, she wanted to run away and hide from Kokoro.

Why is it that she wants to hide her face? When a prince would never flee in the face of adversity? Kokoro is not a challenge though

“I- I feel a bit under the weather, Kokoro. Like shaking and…” Kaoru faltered, unsure if she wanted to show this unsavory side of her. “...And feeling nervous.” She finally said.

Kokoro’s eyes lit up, like a lightbulb went off in her head. She suddenly slapped her hand on Kaoru’s chest, feeling near her heart.

“Your heart is beating so fast!” she exclaimed then lowered her voice again, “Kaoru, do you maybe... feel scared?”

In a meek voice Kaoru responded, “A little…” She then looked away from Kokoro, focusing on the intricate design of the pathways towards the garden.

Kokoro hugged Kaoru tight, it would have come as a surprise to Kaoru if not for how comforting it felt. They stayed like this for a while, Kaoru put her hands over Kokoro’s shoulders and hugged her back silently. Nearby the girls laughing could be heard, the sounds of them playing together on a sunny day. 

A moment stretched on, and this wasn’t the first time Kaoru felt this way in one day. This feeling arose whenever she looked at Kokoro, on stage and off. Even when Kokoro’s hair was a mess from waking up, even when she fell in the mud while playing, and even the times where she ate messily and got food on her face… All those times Kaoru found herself staring at her, unable to look away. When something shines that bright, you feel like a shadow. For a while she was happy being just that.

Kokoro let her go, but not completely, to look her in the eyes and smile up at her. “Thank you Kaoru, even though you feel bad you do your best, and you do so well for our band! You’re very strong! You don’t have to feel afraid.”

“No, rather,” Kaoru cupped her face with her hand, “I have you to thank Kokoro, for doing the same for us all.”

Kokoro closed her eyes as Kaoru leaned in closer, Kaoru stopped for just a fraction of a second to admire her beauty, before they shared their first kiss behind the fountain. 

Unlike her usual personality that was never shaken by even the most random occurrences, Kokoro was now blushing. They let each other go and broke the hug, Kokoro grabbed Kaoru’s hand once again.

“Do you want to go do something fun?” Kokoro asked.

Regaining her composure, Kaoru responded, “Whatever could that be my princess?”

“I wonder~” Kokoro giggled and dragged the girl along with her.

They ran towards the setting sun where Hagumi, Kanon, and Misaki were all looking down at something on the ground. Kokoro let go of her hand to see what was going on.

“Ah- Why is it so slimy!” Kanon exclaimed. Hagumi told everyone to stand back, not to prod the snail they were looking at. That it needed its space. Kokoro was laughing at Hagumi, Misaki found it hilarious that she finally agreed with Kokoro. 

“Hagumi you’re being ridiculous with this snail thing.” Misaki said, stifling a laugh. 

Kaoru still stood alone watching the girls, realizing that she was in the band Hello, Happy World, a band with the sole purpose of making others smile. To her, this was the biggest gift to her. Even if thinking that was selfish. 

Kokoro always pushed her heart in the right direction, towards a world that could be happy once again. To her, this was the greatest gift she could have received.


End file.
